1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has self-emission characteristics and is generally thinner and lighter than a liquid crystal display (LCD), since a LCD display includes a separate light source. In addition, OLED displays generally have a low power consumption, a high luminance, and a high reaction speed, and therefore, the are appropriate for use in mobile electronic devices.
In general, an OLED display includes: a display panel having two substrates that are bonded to each other, with OLEDs formed therein; a cover window disposed facing the display panel; and a supporting member (or bezel) to support the display panel and the cover window. In this case, an air gap is formed between the display panel and the cover window. Due to a refractive index difference between the cover window and the air in the air gap, the light transmittance and the image visibility of such an OLED display is decreased.
In addition, since an edge of the display panel is fixed, by being combined to the supporting member or the bezel, the OLED display can be easily damaged by external impacts. Particularly, the supporting member or bezel may be deformed, due to an external impact, and collide with the display panel, of the force of the impact may be transmitted to the display panel, resulting in damage to the display panel. The impact resistance can be improved by omitting the supporting member, but this may result in the assembly efficiency being significantly reduced.